


Let's Talk Business.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Why is everything about Harry Potter?” Celeste groaned, “I was hoping for a business venture, not a talk about Harry Potter.”





	

* * *

The first time she saw him, she was star-struck. Celeste had heard of the greatness of Severus Snape. To think that the wizard managed to get hurt made Celeste wonder what he was really doing. Because a potions professor couldn’t acquire those sort of injuries from a potion accident. Severus was an amazing Potion’s Master and from what Celeste heard, he was single. So she was going to make an attempt to get his attention.  
“Hello.” Celeste greeted, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. The man looked really uncomfortable with her appearance. But she was aware of the fact that Severus didn’t have the best luck when it came to women or anyone really.

“I’m sorry, but I really should be resting.” Severus said cooly, in an obvious attempt to sway her away from him. But Celeste wasn’t that easy to sway.

“Resting means bedrest. Talking a little has never caused any harm.” Celeste grinned, “I am a healer, Mr Snape. I do know what I’m talking about.”

“What do you want?” Severus frowned, “I can’t offer you anything about Harry Potter.”

“Why is everything about Harry Potter?” Celeste groaned, “I was hoping for a business venture, not a talk about Harry Potter.”

“Business venture?” Severus asked curiously, paying more attention to her. Well. It was clear that they were going to get married. Celeste was definite of it.

“Yes. You’re a world-renowned potion’s master and I’m a world -renowned healer.” Celeste started, “If we work together, we could improve the wizarding world while making lots of money.”

“We’re in the middle of a war.” Severus stated flatly, Celeste resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious statement.

“And what a better time to improve medicine.” Celeste snorted, “Look. I understand that you’re a busy man, but maybe we could do this if you ever decide to retire from Hogwarts.”

“You’re strange.” Severus pointed out, “What do you want from me?”

“I heard you’re great at Legilimency, why don’t you check?” Celeste prompted, folding her arms under her chest. Before thinking of what she wanted to do to Severus Snape. The man’s face flushed a pretty red before he turned away from her. The blonde smiled before continuing, “I hope you got your answer Mr Snape.”

“That’s a rather vivid imagination that you have. But some things are only meant for one’s head.” Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Celeste didn’t understand why it was so hard to get him.

“I don’t think you understand Severus. I want to make this a reality.” Celeste smiled softly, “I want to get to know you. The real you. And it’s completely normal to be attracted to someone.”

“You expect me to believe that you are attracted to me? A woman of your calibre?” Severus snorted, “I’m sure you’ve heard of the many colourful nicknames I have been given.”

“My calibre? We’re both humans are we not?” Celeste frowned, “You must already know that they always give great people colourful names. And I want to hopefully show you that you’re none of those things.”

“You don’t even know me.” Severus started, and Celeste smiled softly before pressing her lips against his. When she ended the kiss, she stayed close to him. So that if she were to talk, Severus would be able to feel them.

“As I said before. I want to know you.” Celeste whispered against his lips, “Can we at least try this?”

“I don’t oppose to trying.” Severus answered slowly.

“Good.” Celeste laughed, “Because I quite fancy you.”

** fin **


End file.
